Just Another Day
by CreepyWeirdo
Summary: A story of the everyday life of Akashi and Kuroko. Major fluff. Rated T to be safe and for possible future chapters.


"Imagine Person A of your OTP spending hours washing towels and blankets and linens and Person B getting bored and making cookies discreetly, while also lighting scented candles everywhere to hide the smell. Person A reveals that they were cleaning blankets and pillows to make a giant love-nest and they eat Person B's cookies in the pillow/blanket pile and snuggle."

Beware of any grammatical errors and whatnot.

* * *

It was rather cold and cloudy outside, with threats of rain looming all around. And Akashi was deathly bored.

There was a shogi board set on the table before him, some classic piece of literature in his hand (that he forgot he was even holding), and the daily news on the large plasma screen a few yards away from him; yet all that could not entertain the emperor. He lazed around on the sofa, aimlessly flipping through the channels to find anything remotely interesting only to tire of it four minutes later. Tossing the remote at the other end of the sofa, Akashi leaned his head back and heaved a quiet sigh, eyes staring at the ceiling. "Testuya," he called out, his voice drenched in boredom, "stop running around and join me."

"No," a soft voice replied from across the room. However, after a brief pause, Kuroko spoke up again. "I want to get the laundry done before it starts raining."

"So laundry is more important than your lover?"

"At the moment, yes," Kuroko deadpanned.

Slightly irked but not surprised by the answer, Akashi straightened up and turned around to catch the blue blur. Kuroko, for some reason unknown to even the "absolute emperor," was acting like a skittish squirrel running this way and that, collecting all the sheets and blankets as if they were acorns in the fall. Well, it was fall, but he doubted the bluenette was hoarding all the linens to store them for the winter. Every so often Kuroko had passed by in front of the TV with a loaded basket in his arms, apologizing with a soft "Sorry" or "Excuse me, Akashi-kun." Not that the redhead really minded. The news was boring him and watching Kuroko scamper this way and that had been the most amusing thing at the time. However, after an hour of this routine had passed, even watching his dear Tetsuya became rather mundane.

"Shall I join you then?" Akashi offered, seeing Kuroko round the corner with an empty basket. "I'm sure helping with the laundry will be far more interesting than –"

"No."

"Tetsuya."

"No."

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the other, using his infamous glare to submit Kuroko into obedience. Kuroko, on the other hand, with his blank stare coupled with his years together with Akashi made him impervious to such tactics. "I said no, Akashi-kun. I'm afraid that you'll only distract me if I let you," he said, without one bat of an eyelash. Akashi parted his lips to protest, to _demand_ that Kuroko allow him to join, but the bluenette raised a hand to silence him. "Akashi-kun, talk to the hand." Without another word, Kuroko decided that was that and walked away to the laundry room.

Akashi sank into the sofa, heaving a heavier sigh this time around, a small frown pulling at the corners of his lips. During the years spent together, he learned exactly how stubborn Kuroko could be when he wanted to, and more often than not, Akashi had no choice but to submit to the other. Sometimes he found this aspect of the bluenette amusing (and cute), but other times it was rather annoying – like now.

So there Akashi remained motionless for some time, hearing the voices from the television but not really listening to them, running through thoughts and ideas but not picking one until a particular commercial popped on screen. They were advertising cookies, something that suddenly triggered a sweet tooth in him. Ah, but it wouldn't be just for him. With a faint smile, Akashi thought to surprise his Tetsuya with a batch of cookies as a reward for all the work he had been doing. "Hm, but the smell will be troublesome." He didn't want the surprise to be ruined just because Kuroko sniffed the sweets a bit too early than desired. "Would candles work?"

* * *

Either the vanilla-scented candles worked or Kuroko's nose was clogged up. Whichever one it was, Akashi successfully managed to finish baking the cookies without his lover's notice. He placed them all into one large plate and made his way back into the living room, cookies in hand. Just as he exited the hall, he quickly noticed that the furniture was rearranged, quirking an eyebrow at the oddity. _Did Tetsuya do this?_

His question was answered once he fully stepped into the living room, his eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight. The sofa was pushed quite a ways back, several feet further away from the TV than it originally was, and the coffee table was moved to the side. However, in the middle of it all was a great bundle of blankets and a smiling Kuroko sitting at the center.

"Tetsuya, what is the meaning of this?" Akashi asked, surprised but not angry.

"What does it look like, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko questioned in reply.

"It looks like some sort of nest made out of pillows and blankets."

"Close," Kuroko said, motioning for Akashi to join him, "It's a love nest. _Our_ love nest."

Akashi chuckled lightly, joining his lover in the bundle. "A love nest? How peculiar." He placed the plate of cookies in front of him and settled in to a comfortable position, placing several pillows that Kuroko had given him behind his back as support. Akashi was rather surprised and confused at first, but now he believed he could put the pieces back together. The reason why Kuroko was busy washing all the blankets earlier must have been for this. "I'm assuming all that laundry was for the love nest."

Kuroko nodded, still arranging several plush blankets and pillows around them. "Yes. I found out about the idea last night, so I thought I would try it. I think it's rather nice and comfortable. How about you, Akashi-kun?" he said, leaning his head against the redhead's shoulder.

Akashi smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the other's head, taking in the scent of vanilla that seemed to perpetually cling to the male. "I could have done without the cold treatment earlier, but this is quite pleasant."

"But that would have ruined the surprise," Kuroko protested, looking up at the redhead. "And besides, it seems you were bored enough to make us cookies." He pointed at the plate before them. "I was thinking about what snacks we should eat for the movie, but it looks like Akashi-kun already solved that problem."

"Movie?"

"Yes, movie." Kuroko leaned away from Akashi, much to the other's disappointment, to grab the remote control but promptly returned to the man's arms. Akashi made sure to wrap his arm around the bluenette's waist this time, lest he should escape again. Kuroko paid no mind and proceeded to press play. "It's a horror."

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "A horror? I wouldn't think of that as very romantic, Tetsuya."

"Depends on how you think of it. We can pretend to be scared and cuddle more," he said, a hint of slyness hidden in his voice, pulling a thin blanket over their heads and wrapping it around them.

Akashi smiled and laughed lightly. "Is that so? How clever of you, Tetsuya."

"Yes. Now please be quiet and scoot closer."

* * *

And that was it! o3o Hopefully my very first fic wasn't so bad.

Depending on the feedback I get, I may add more stories of the daily lives of Akashi and Kuroko or just leave it as a oneshot.


End file.
